


ease into it

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Isak, Premature Ejaculation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has been having a dilemma, he really wants to sleep with his boyfriend but he's also deathly afraid.He doesn't know what he's so scared of, they've been together for almost 8 months and Even is the most patient and, loving person so he doesn't know why they haven't done it.Isak loses his virginity to Even





	ease into it

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many stories in my drafts and need to get this published. that's all. enjoy

Isak has been having a dilemma, he really wants to sleep with his boyfriend but he's also deathly afraid.He doesn't know what he's so scared of, they've been together for almost 8 months and Even is the most patient and, loving person so he doesn't know why they haven't done it. And he also feels kind of shitty for making Even wait so long. 

They've never even discussed it.  They'll make out and get rid of their shirts but once Even even tries to take off Isaks pants, he freaks out. Isak apologizes and Even tells him it's fine though he notices the frustrated look as he gets up to get himself off in the bathroom

They have done things though, Isak has gotten Even off and even given him head, its only happened a handful of times but its happened.  As far as it being reciprocated,  it hasn't happened. Even has expressed he's more than willing but it hasn't. 

Isak just got home from the kollectiv, he kicks his shoes off the bed at the front door and heads to his room until he hears, "Dude, stop" Its Even

"What?" He hears another voice, laughing. He recognizes it as Elias. "Just trying to make sure I don't get any of you guys body fluids on me by sitting on this bed.  Lord knows what's on here"

They must have gotten home right before Isak. Even shakes his head, "Dude, you're fine. It's not like --never mind"

"What?" He hears Elias ask curiously

"Nothing,  it's just. There's nothing on the bed because we don't -- nothing has happened yet" He explains 

"What do you mean? Have you guys not had sex yet?" Isak feels like he should leave or give a sign he can hear them but he's curious as to where the conversation is going. 

"No, we haven't"

"And what the hell are you waiting for? The world to fucking crash and burn??" 

"It's not me,  I'm ready. I've been ready but Isak." He sighs. "I don't know, he just gets very uncomfortable and I don't know why because he won't talk about it either. I don't know if he's just uncomfortable with me or what but yeah" He says defeated. "I mean I'm waiting obviously , I have no choice and I love him but I feel like my dick is going to fall off from jerking off so much"

"Wow dude, that's fucking rough. At least I know I won't be contaminated" He jokes , as he jumps eagle wings onto the bed. 

They bust out laughing and the mood has changed and Isak figures it's safe now.

He mutters a, "Hello"

Even looks back and gets up,  "Hi baby" He leans down to kiss him. "Didn't hear the door, hope it's okay I'm having Elias over"

"Yeah it's okay.  Hi Elias" He waves with a smile and he waves back with the same look.

Isak drops his bag and Even pulls him into his lap on the bed,  "How was school?"

"It was good, I aced that test I was cramming for" 

"As expected" Even says proudly.  "Do you have a lot of work? We can go in the living room, let you focus."

Isak nods,"Please"

"Sure, can I get a kiss first though" He teases 

Isak presses his right hand on Evens cheek and kisses him deeply and appreciatively when they hear gagging noises coming from Elias. Isak pulls back with a blush and stands up, "Okay, out you guys go.  I need to study"

"Yes sir" And the friends scurry out.

Isak collapses on his bed and texts Eskild, "I need help"

.

When Eskild gets home that night around midnight, he knocks gently on Isaks door and Isak is still at his desk studying  

"Hey" Isak smiles

"Hey, you alright?" Isak nods, "Can we talk in your room?" He asks as he gestures to Even sleeping behind him on the bed. 

Eskild nods and they head to Eskilds room. He closes the door behind him and they sit on Eskilds bed. 

"What's been going on?" Eskild ask.

Isak takes a deep breath, "Um so earlier today, when I came home. Even was with Elias and they were talking about us and how me and Even haven't had sex yet and Even is basically gonna make his dick fall off from having to jerk off since we're not doing anything."

"Isak, you don't have to sleep with him if you're not ready"

"But I am!" He says frustrated. "I am but I get so nervous at the idea of letting it happen. It's scary and terrifying and I hate making Even wait. He didn't know he would have to wait this long when we got together"

"Is this about you or trying to satisfy  _him_?"

"Both" He says truthfully  

Eskild nods in understanding, "Well, what have you done so far?"

Isak shrugs, "Not much, I've touched him and given him a blowjob. That's really it"

Eskild eyes widen, "Wow, okay. Um yeah that's fine. Have you tried opening up a bit so maybe he can touch you?"

Isak shakes his head, "I know I'm going to panic"

"Will it help if all the lights were off so he doesn't see you?"

"Maybe" He shrugs. "But the lights being off won't stop sex from hurting"

"You're right but one step at a time. You haven't been completely naked in front of him so maybe that's the first thing, let him touch you so that'll provide some comfort. And if you're worried about the pain, have Even open you up for hours if that's what it takes and a lot of lube. The thought is a lot scarier, Isak and you're with someone who's absolutely in love with you. It'll be okay"

Isak sighs and nods, rubbing his eyes, "Thank you"

"Now get some sleep" 

.

That weekend when Even keeps kissing Isaks neck, he's already panicking. They're watching Netflix and that's all he's doing but he knows where Even wants it to end and his heart is racing. 

Even pulls back and turns Isak to him to kiss him. They kiss. For a while. Even lying Isak down on the bed, moving his hips occasionally, causing friction between the two. They're soon shirtless and then the moment of stand still. Every time. 

As Even is kissing down Isaks stomach, his stomach is contracting from his anxiety, "Even" He murmurs.

Even knows not to expect much. He sits up and sits beside Isak, "Sorry"

Isak covers his face and tries to stop himself from crying, "I'm sorry baby, Im sorry. I'm trying"

"It's fine" He says. 

"It's not, I know it's not because I heard you talking to Elias the other day."

Even flinches and turns to him, "What?"

"You want to and you're disappointed that we haven't"

"Baby" Even sighs and pulls Isak into his arms. "Don't get upset, of course I want to have sex with you but if you don't want to, then I have to wait and I'm fine with it. It's not my favorite thing but I love you. I just wish you would talk to me,  tell me where you stand, how you feel about it, if we'll ever..." He inquires.  

Isak turns in Evens arms to look up at his boyfriend, "I want to" 

"Really?"

Isak nods, "Yes but---I panic, I'm terrified. Of you seeing me, of it hurting, I just don't know what to expect and it scares me"

"I don't know what to expect either" Even empathizes.

"But you've had sex before"

"Yeah but not with a guy. I'm nervous too. I don't exactly know what I'm doing but I know I want to be with you and trust you"

"I trust you too" He says softly. "I spoke to Eskild, he said we should probably start slow just with lights off in the beginning and stuff"

Even nods, "Whatever makes you comfortable, baby. If you want the lights off, then we'll leave it off" 

Isak nods and wraps his arms around Evens neck and sits up on his knees, "Can we try something now?"

Even licks his lips and nods,  placing his hands on Isaks waist, "What do you want to do?"

Isak blushes and Even squeezes his hips and pulls him into his lap, Isaks legs wrapped around his waist. "What is it?" He ask kissing his neck and up to his ear, "Do you want me to touch you?" He whispers. 

Isak whimpers and nods, "Please"

Even lies Isak down and gets up to turn off the light and closes the curtain so not much light is being let in. He crawls back into the bed, hovering over Isak. There are bits of light peeking through illuminating parts of his innocent face, "God, you're beautiful" He whispers as he leans down to kiss Isak. He starts off soft, gentle, delicate to relax his boy. Make him feel at ease. He runs his hands up and down Isaks chest just so he can get used to the feel of Evens hands on him. He goes to tug at Isaks shirt and pulls it off. 

When he lies him back down, he starts giving soft kisses to his neck,  working up to sucking his skin, marking him up.  He looks up at Isak as he kisses down his body. He kisses back up, giving love to his nipples, flicking his tongue over it before kissing down his abdomen.

Even kisses around the rim of his pants and brings his hands up to tug a little bit and slides them off of his legs. Even takes his time kissing his legs, making Isak feel comfortable before he's kissing back up his body and to his cheek. One hand comes down to his underwear, "Can I?" He ask gently.

When Isak doesn't reply, Even looks towards him, gently holding his face, "What is it baby? Tell me how you're feeling"

He clears his throat and shakes his head, "I'm fine. I just, the lights are off, it's okay"

"I would still find you beautiful either way, just so you know" He says as he kisses Isak. He brings his hands down to his briefs and tugs them down to his knees. He pulls back and tugs them off, not looking at Isaks erection, knowing it'll make the boy nervous.

Isak sits up and tugs at Evens clothes, "Take them off please" Even gets rid of all of his clothes before lying down, his naked body pressed against Isaks, causing the boy to squeal lightly.  

Even starts to move his hips against Isaks, their erections rubbing off each other. Isak whines, "Even, I--"

Even stops and kisses him, "What?"

Isak doesn't say anything but simply moves Evens hand down to touch him. Even tries not to get too excited and smiles like a goof ball and leans down to kiss Isaks lips. He rubs his thumb over the head of Isaks erection and the boy whines in his mouth and tightens his hold on Evens neck. 

Even brings his hand back down to his base and starts stroking him.

"Even...even" He breathes heavily. Even pulls back from Isaks lips and keep his hand moving. 

"Is this okay?" Even ask softly. 

Isak nods, "I'm not---I won't  last very long" He admits. 

"It's okay, baby. it's fine. Just let me know when you feel close"

Isak nods as he buries his face in Evens neck and kisses his soft skin. Even tightens his grip on Isak and he let's out a soft moan and is clawing at Evens back, "Baby, I'm going to" Isak chokes out, trying to hold out a bit longer.

Even pulls back from his neck and wraps his mouth around Isak suddenly and the boy immediately jumps up, letting out a squeal, his body instantly reacting to the warmth and he shoots right into Evens mouth. 

He collapses back into the bed once Even has taken all of him down and buries his face in the pillow, "Sorry" He says. Even gets up and kisses his cheek, "For what?"

"It didn't last very long"

Even shakes his head, "I don't care, that was amazing and you taste amazing" Isak turns red and pulls Even down to hug him and kisses his cheek, "I love you"

"Love you more."

The next day at school, they're all over each more than usual. Whenever they get a break or a spare, one of them is meeting the other at class and hugging one another or kissing or whispering to each other. It's their lunch period and Even has Isak pressed back against the lockers, Isaks arm wrapped around his waist. They're within each other's breathing room talking when Magnus comes up and smacks Evens butt, "Break it up!!!" 

Even turns around and sees their friends behind them. "Do you have to be such a nuisance?" Even ask.

"What's with you two?" Mahdi ask looking between them curiously  

"Yeah, why are you guys all loved up?" Jonas questions  

"We can't just hug each other?" Isak ask. "Whatever, let's go eat.  I'm starving"

.

The day that Isak knows it's going to happen, he doesn't really warn Even. They are at a party, he's had a drink and he's feeling comfortable, ready. They're in a circle with their friends, Evens arm around him as they sway to the music. 

Isak looks up at Even and smiles, puckering his lips. Even leans down to peck his lips, "Love you"

Isak turns around in his arms and whispers into ear, "I want to have sex with you tonight"

Evens legs almost give out and Isak laughs and holds him upright, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Guys, Isak and I have to go. Bye" He says without a response and takes Isaks hand and leaves. 

.

 When they get back to Isaks bedroom, Even wants to be over Isak, devour him but he's using all his strength to refrain from doing so.  They make out for a long time,  almost too long so Even initiates them getting naked. Things are going smoothly before Even whispers in his ear,  "I need to finger you"

"What?" Isak ask surprised. "No" He says fearfully

"I have to or we can't do anything. It's going to be too painful if I don't" 

Isak groans and gives a short nod. Even adjusts his body so hes lying on his stomach and his face is in between Isaks legs.

Even pushes Isaks legs up, "Why do you have to be all the way down there? This is so awkward"

"Stop" Even says patting his butt, hoping he would stop overthinking. "I like it down here" 

Even pours the lube on his fingers and some on Isaks hole. He teases him for a while, getting him comfortable with him touching him in that area. He is very gentle about putting a finger in, going slowly and Isak doesn't immediately freak out which is great. He's doing well until Even tries to put three fingers and he gets frantic, "Even,  Even.  It's not going to fit" He whines

"Yes it will, relax" He insists. 

"Even,  I said--"

Even kneels up on the bed frustrated,  "Do you want this or not?"

"Yes. You know I do. It's just --"

"Then can you trust me? Please?" 

Isak sighs and relaxes onto the bed and throws a pillow onto his face,  "I just want to have sex with you." He groans

"We can't if I can't open you up."

"Okay fine, just hurry up" 

And within three minutes, Isak is moaning and sweating and in an unexplainable amount of pleasure as Even fingers him open. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this" Even breathes heavily, biting his lip as he curls his finger inside Isak.

"Baby, babe" Isak calls out. "Please" He begs.  Even pulls his fingers out and leans down to kiss his boyfriend.  "Need a condom" He mutters.

"In the dresser" Isak replies breathlessly. 

Even gets up and ruffles through and finds the box, pulling one out. He rips off the wrapper and climbs back into the bed and slides it on. He lubes himself up before moving in between Isaks leg,  positioning them so they're against his chest, the bottom of his feet facing the ceiling.

"Are you ready?" Isak nods as he holds onto the sheets.

Even holds the base of his erection as he circles Isaks rim and pushes the head in. Isaks eyes fall close as Even pushes in a little further, watching Isaks face as he does.

He pushes a little further and Isak let's out a soft cry,  "Is it all in yet?" He ask desperately. 

"Not yet baby" Even pulls out a bit so only the head of his erection is in and pushes in more,  "Holy fuck, Even. You're so deep"

Even kisses Isak as he pushes the rest of the, way in, "Is it okay?"

"Its a lot." He cries.

"Does it feel okay?"

Isak shrugs, "It hurts a bit but I know it'll feel good. Youre just --I feel like you're way too big for me right now"  He admits, his eyes welling up. 

"Baby,  it's okay.  I'm sorry" He kisses his neck.  "You're taking me so well though" Even knows Isak was having a little bit of time adjusting but to be quite honest,  he had never been so turned on. He's burying his face in Isaks to calm himself down and make this last as long as his dick will allow.

 He pulls back and looks down at Isak, "Can I?" Isak nods as he holds on to Evens biceps with a strong grip.

Even places his hands flat on the bed and tries to move,  "Baby, you have to relax.  I can't move if you won't let me in"

Isak takes a deep breath as he unclenches and feels Even pull out ever so slightly and push back in. He gives a few slow and deep strokes and can immediately tell by the look on Isaks face that he's enjoying it. Isakk pulls Even down for a kiss but they really don't have much of coordination to do so, so they're rather just breathing into each other's mouths.

"You feel so good inside me" Isak whines looking up at him.

"I love you" Even mutters as he pulls back and wraps his hand around Isaks erection.

"Baby, I'm going to cum if you touch me" But Even doesn't let up and gets him off. He watched as Isak starts heaving, eyes falling closed. "Oh fuck Even, Even fuck" he cries out as he feels his climax approaching and let's out a deep groan as he finishes all over Evens hand. 

He catches his breath and groans embarrassed, looking up at Even,  "I didn't mean to finish that fast, I'm sorry"

"It's okay,  stop apologizing.  It's probably because I touched you a while before I got inside you. It was still really good" Even pulls out and rips the condom off and starts stroking his dick. Isak pushes his hand aside and wraps his own hand around Even to finish him off.

"God baby, don't stop." Evens head falls back,  his eyes clench close and he grips Isaks shoulder with one hand. "Isak, fuck!!!!!!" He moans as he orgasms. Isak watches him as he finishes and smiles up at him that he made him feel good.  He uses tissues to wipe his hand down and pulls Even down for a kiss.

"Was that good for you?" Even checks in.

Isak nods, "Was it for you?"

"Yes and now that we've finally done it,  we can try so many things" He smiles. "So excited, it's going to be fun"

Isak giggles and kisses him,  "Thank you,  ya know---for being patient with me" 

"Well you're the man of my dreams,  was gonna wait as long as you needed me to"

Isak blushes and pulls him down on his chest, "Cuddle me, I want to sleep"

"Okay" Even moves to the side and spoons his boy, as they fall asleep, bare bodies pressed against each other. 


End file.
